cbsyoungsheldonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Young Sheldon characters
The following is a list of characters from the American situation comedy Young Sheldon created and executive produced by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, which premiered on CBS on September 25, 2017. It concerns the early life of child genius Sheldon Cooper and his family living in the fictional town of Medford, Texas. Main Characters * Sheldon Cooper (Iain Armitage): A child prodigy with a "once-in-a-generation mind capable of advanced mathematics and science". While well-versed in all types of math and science, he is shown to prefer theoretical physics, stating that he decided to pursue the field around the same time as the show began. While academically gifted, Sheldon lacks a full understanding of social cues and behaviors, in addition to having a sense of superiority over everyone around him due to his intelligence. Sheldon is prone to traveling his own path even if he gets into trouble along the way. Nevertheless, Sheldon has proven to love his family and almost always has his heart in the right place. He is age 9 in the first season and age 10 in the second. * Mary Cooper (Zoe Perry): Sheldon's mother. She is very protective and patient with Sheldon but also struggles to understand him at times. She is a devout Christian and so has friction with Sheldon's atheism and derision of Christianity. Nevertheless, she deeply loves her son and wants to protect him for as long as she can. * George Cooper Sr. (Lance Barber): Sheldon's father and the head football coach at Medford High. George does not share Sheldon's intellect, sometimes leading others, especially Meemaw, to doubt him being Sheldon's father. However, he is often the voice of reason for Sheldon. Though he may struggle with understanding his intellectually gifted son, he is a loving father and has defended Sheldon on multiple occasions, earning Sheldon's love and appreciation. * George Cooper Jr. (Montana Jordan): Georgie detests Sheldon and never hesitates to bully him. He is not very intelligent and so is mocked and teased by the rest of the family, particularly Sheldon and Meemaw. While he is outwardly confident in himself, Georgie hides deep insecurities over feeling inferior to his genius brother and thus copes by trying to belittle Sheldon's intelligence in any way he can. He attends Medford High with Sheldon and plays on the football team. * Missy Cooper (Raegan Revord): Sheldon's twin sister. She teases Sheldon along with Georgie but not as much. She does not share Sheldon's intelligence but is very perceptive. She does not always get along with Sheldon, but she finds in her twin brother a solid confidant and has admitted to not feeling as whole without him. In episode 21 of season one, she asks her father to call her Melissa, which implies that Missy is a nickname. * Adult Sheldon Cooper (Jim Parsons): The voice of adult Sheldon Cooper, who narrates the series as an adult looking back at his childhood. * Meemaw (Annie Potts): Sheldon's maternal grandmother, whom he refers to as "Meemaw". She is very close with Mary and her grandchildren but does not think highly of George and often jokes about him. She is the most patient and understanding of Sheldon's quirks and advises Mary to trust that Sheldon will find his way. * Pastor Jeff Difford (Matt Hobby): The upbeat pastor at the Cooper family’s church. Like Mary, he has friction with Sheldon's atheism, but he often challenges Sheldon to explore their line of thought through logic exercises. He was originally given the last name Hodgkins, but it was changed to Difford as of the episode "Seven Deadly Sins and a Small Carl Sagan". Recurring Characters These characters appear in two or more than two episodes. Introduced in Season 1 * Arthur Jeffries (Bob Newhart): A scientist who plays the title character of Professor Proton, Sheldon's favorite educational television series. Newhart reprises his portrayal of the character from The Big Bang Theory. * Tam Nguyen (Ryan Phuong): Sheldon’s Vietnamese-American childhood best friend and classmate. Tam is responsible for introducing Sheldon to many of his non-scientific interests, including comic books and role-playing games. * Billy Sparks (Wyatt McClure): A boy who along with his family are neighbors to the Cooper family. He is not very intelligent and was also Sheldon's nemesis, but they also seem to be friendly sometimes. * Nurse Robinson (Vernee Watson): A nurse who caters to George when he suffers a mild heart attack and then to Sheldon when he has his gall bladder removed. Watson also plays a nurse named Althea in numerous episodes of The Big Bang Theory, including its pilot. * Dr. John Sturgis (Wallace Shawn): A college physics professor who is romantically interested in Meemaw with Sheldon's encouragement. * Herschel Sparks (Billy Gardell): Billy's father who owns a garage. * Brenda Sparks (Melissa Peterman): Billy's mother who works at the bowling alley frequented by Meemaw. She is not a very pleasant person and often clashes with Mary. * Trang Nguyen (VyVy Nguyen): Tam's mother and Le Nguyen's wife. * Ms. Sheryl Hutchins (Sarah Baker): The Medford High librarian. * Ms. Victoria MacElroy (Valerie Mahaffey): Sheldon's homeroom and English teacher at Medford High. * Ms. Evelyn Ingram (Danielle Pinnock): Sheldon's math teacher at Medford High. * Mr. Hubert Givens (Brian Stepanek): Sheldon's science teacher at Medford High. * Principal Tom Petersen (Rex Linn): the principal of Medford High. * Assistant Coach Roy Wilkins (Doc Farrow): Sheldon's P.E. teacher and the assistant football coach at Medford High. * Peg (Nancy Linehan Charles): Pastor Jeff's chain-smoking secretary. * Glenn (Chris Wylde) the owner of the comic book store King Kong Comics. Introduced in Season 2 * Paige (Mckenna Grace): a child prodigy whom Sheldon views as his rival. * Linda (Andrea Anders): Paige's mother. * Barry (Josh Cooke): Paige's father. * Veronica Duncan (Isabel May): as , Georgie's Halloween date who is introduced in "Seven Deadly Sins and a Small Carl Sagan". She converts to Christianity after seeing the "lust" room in Mr. Lundy's haunted house. In "A Race of Superhumans and a Letter to Alf", she and Georgie are baptized by Pastor Jeff. *'Robin' (Mary Grill): A police officer who starts dating Pastor Jeff One-Episode Characters These characters appear in only one episode or for now until several of them make more appearances. Season 1 * The mailman (Baron Jay): A mailman * Ms. Fenley (Melissa Tang): A music teacher at Sheldon's high school. Tang had previously played the character Mandy Chao in an episode of The Big Bang Theory. * Dr. Goetsch (John Hartman): The psychiatrist Sheldon sees when he has Phagophobia and when he loses at the Medford High science fair. * Vincent (Ray Liotta): Meemaw's bookie. * Dr. Ronald Hodges (Jason Kravits): A NASA engineer and college roommate of Mr. Givens. He makes a presentation about his work to Mr. Givens' science class, which intrigues Sheldon to solve the challenges of reusable launch systems. * Dr. Eberland (Dave Florek): Sheldon's doctor. * Mrs. Janice Veazey (Karly Rothenberg): Dr. Hodges' secretary. * Dr. Flora Douglas (Frances Conroy): Headmistress of the boarding school Sheldon briefly attends. * Elliot Douglas (Harry Groener): Dr. Douglas' husband. * Le Nguyen (Paul Yen): Tam's father. He runs Medford Mart with his wife. * Selena (Zuleyka Silver): Pastor Jeff's ex-wife who,left him in "A Broken Heart and a Crock Monster" when she considered him a loser. The two of them had nothing in common and there was a language barrier as Selena didn't speak a word of English. * Ira Rosenbloom (Richard Kind): One of Meemaw's boyfriends. * Libby (Anjelika Washington): An eleventh grade student who aspires to be a geologist and whom Sheldon and Tam befriend. * Mr. Gene Lundy (Jason Alexander): Medford High School's resident drama teacher. * Bobbi Sparks (Ella Allan and Mia Allan): Billy Sparks' younger sister with a reputation for tormenting Sheldon. * Mrs. Costello (Cleo King): A Medford High School counselor. Season 2 * Erica (Ella Anderson): Paige's sister who bonds with Georgie and Missy, as they share common experiences being siblings of a child prodigy. * Ricky (Mauricio Lara): Sheldon's hospital roommate * Rabbi Schneiderman (John Rubinstein): * Dr. Linkletter (Ed Begley Jr.): A co-worker of Dr. Sturgis